


Cute Boy

by radish10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅西的冰桶挑战之后的浴室。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Boy

结束这个吻的时候梅西的呼吸有点不稳。  
他刚淋了一桶冰水，又在热水下冲了好久，皮肤冒起鸡皮又消下去，按理说不该有寒意残留，他却还是有些冷。几分钟前冰冷的水越过他的脖颈向前沾湿他的红色背心与黑色内裤，发尾有一点湿，却没淋到后脑勺，头晕也是不该有的。  
如果说冷是心理作用，那么头晕，该是拜面前这个人所赐。  
内马尔的吻又压下来，嘴唇滚烫、柔软，舌面上仿佛带着刺，刮得他整个人都颤抖起来。他靠着墙接受亲吻，后背觉得冷，于是把年轻人抱得更紧了一点。  
然后他赢得了几秒来喘息。  
内马尔似乎是被他手臂施加的力道惊醒，停下来看着他，眼睛湿湿亮亮的，黑得惊人，因为冲刷而下的水流而时不时眨动一下，却还是执拗地盯着他的脸不放。梅西叹息了一声，面前的人看着他露出了一个有些冒着傻气的笑，又凑上前来。  
这次这个吻有点长，更加深入，内马尔的舌尖几乎要凑到他的喉咙口。梅西艰难地吞咽了一下，对方立刻送了更多唾液过来，他报复般地咬了他一口。  
“唔，”内马尔含混地出了一声，舌头缩回来讨好地舔着他的舌尖，力道轻得梅西心里痒了起来。他用力顶了下他的舌头，从侧面卷起来吮吸，这让年轻人从喉咙深处发出了一声舒服的低吟。  
“Leo……”他在亲吻间隙叫着他的名字，下身亲昵地磨蹭着他的，梅西有些惊讶地发现自己的内裤居然还没有脱掉，内马尔腰上围着的蓝色浴巾也是。  
于是他伸手拽掉了那块布。内马尔颤抖了下，挺着身子去贴他的手，同时手指从他的内裤边缘钻了进去。  
梅西如他所愿地握紧了他的性器，年轻人兴奋地直往他身上蹭，几乎要把整只手从他内裤的侧边伸进去。  
“Ney，”梅西不得不叫他，“脱下它，别撑破它。”  
内马尔很快照做了。他真的有点可爱不是吗，这个念头只冒出一秒就被梅西自己掐灭了。  
内马尔只把他的内裤脱下了一半。  
“……Ney，”已经开始膨胀的性器被封在湿透布料下的感觉糟透了，梅西咬着牙齿在苦闷的呻吟中挤出一个名字，年轻人的眼睛透过水雾闪着光，掌心贴着他的内裤摩擦他的性器，同时舌尖擦过自己的嘴唇。  
他在梅西靠上来吻他的同时拽掉了那块湿透的布料。阿根廷人下齿抵着他的下唇把自己的舌头全部送进他嘴里，在他圈住他的性器从根部捋到顶时发出了一声颤抖的吐息。内马尔吸着他的舌头，抚慰着他的性器和囊袋，他能感受到梅西那根湿热的东西表面鼓起的青筋，而他自己那根也正感受着梅西掌心的纹路。  
而这还不够。  
他并不想在梅西掌心里释放虽然那也十足美好——他想在他里面。  
他也想听梅西多叫一点。  
于是他把面前的人推回到墙上，蹲下去亲吻他的小腹。他听到上方梅西的声音，加大的呻吟，呼唤他的名字Ney，颤抖的压抑的。  
“你想我怎么做？”他用他明亮的眼睛看他，他知道他受不了这个。梅西的脸颊透着粉色，嘴唇蠕动着然后最后他说：“含它。”  
内马尔给了他一个深喉。上来就是。梅西揪着他的头发叫了一些单词，上帝耶稣什么的，鬼知道，他只知道那好听得要命。他吞吐着他的性器手指在他腰侧画着圈，这让那个人难耐地扭动了一下，又一下，真希望等会儿他插进去以后他还能这样扭。内马尔的手滑落到梅西的臀部，他忍不住要进去，哪怕只是手指。  
可他最后还是等到梅西射出来，才用舌头去搞软他的后穴。  
高潮过后的梅西懒懒的，又在他的舌头贴上来时猛地颤抖了下。  
“Ney，”他说，“你不用……哦天啊。”  
年轻人吻着他后面，这让梅西感激起从头顶喷洒下的水流——掩盖了那令人脸红的声音好让他可以假装那不存在。内马尔的舌头又烫又软，他为因对方在后穴的舔弄而兴奋起来的自己羞耻，而对方，内马尔，他可没有就这样放过他。他甚至用力吸了一下。  
“Ney！”梅西被他弄得惊叫起来，觉得自己还能站住简直十分的了不起。而内马尔，内马尔，哦，该死的甜蜜的小混蛋，把他的舌尖探了进来。  
梅西简直找不到自己的双腿。他的双手下面是巴西人短硬的发茬儿，那样短以至于他根本没办法把它们抓在指间。他怀疑这个此刻伏在自己两腿之间的人是故意的，故意让他没办法揪紧他的头发——他也没办法揪紧别的东西了。没有什么可以用来宣泄情绪的途径了。  
他只能呻吟出来。感谢水声，第二次。  
终于内马尔的舌头从里面抽出来，梅西觉得自己不仅身体表面，内部，也湿透了。有着明亮眼睛的年轻人咂着舌头委屈地跟他抱怨：“Leo，你夹得我好痛。”  
该死的，该死的甜蜜的小混蛋。梅西觉得自己喘息的声音甚至压过了水声，敲击鼓膜带来一阵席卷他全身的眩晕。他伸出手去捧住内马尔的脸，抱住他的头把他拉向自己，咬他的嘴唇。  
“Leo……”年轻人的声音还是委屈的，手指却悄悄探到他后面，轻轻浅浅地在入口戳刺，装模作样地揉按着分明已经不需要进一步扩张的穴口，问他，“我……能不能……能不能进去？”  
梅西瞪了他一眼。他听到内马尔吃吃地笑了起来。手环上他的腰，抬起他一条腿，然后一个灼热的什么抵住他的入口，自下而上地，进入了他。  
那是一个充满的过程。湿漉漉的，黏腻的，他的内壁感受到表面凸起的青筋，他被撑开，被开拓，他的柔软包裹坚挺，然后年轻人退出去些，用一个大力的撞击顶到最里面——顶到他的敏感点。  
“嗯……”梅西咬着嘴唇，不确定自己是否在内马尔胳膊上掐出了红痕，只知道内马尔松手的同时他就会摔下去。他只有一只脚还在地上，右脚，左脚在内马尔背后，然后就像是暴风雨前的平静过去了，他被快速凶猛的抽出插入顶得差点要喊出声。  
“Ney……Ney，”他像溺水的人死死抱着内马尔的后背，对方在他唇上亲吻，吸吮他的脖子舔舐他的耳垂，把灼热的吐息全喷进他耳朵里。他找不到理智了，那似乎是此刻最无用的东西，内马尔的东西撑得他涨又满足无比，他单脚站立的那条腿抖得不行，这让他更加紧密地攀住内马尔的后背，而这让在他下身进出的性器埋得更深。  
“Leo……”内马尔的手握住他的臀部，向两边掰开又挤向中间，梅西喘息着收缩了内壁，这让他收获了内马尔的一声呻吟，和更为猛烈快速的撞击。  
年轻人终于抬起了他的另一条腿，重力立刻帮助他又深入了一截。梅西仰着头咬住嘴唇，内马尔凑上来舔他被自己咬着的下唇和包着牙齿的上唇，下身埋在他内里转着圈地磨他那个能让理智变成最没用的东西的点。  
梅西靠着墙任水流冲刷自己，他快要到了，又有点承受不了，他说不清是舒服还是难受了，他几乎要掉下眼泪，最后他咬住送到嘴边的内马尔的肩膀，射在他肚子上。  
“Leo，”内马尔叫他，抽出来又顶进去，高潮过后的他几乎要管不住自己的声音了，“Leo，”内马尔吻他的嘴唇，在他内里肆意冲撞，这让他又颤抖起来，然后感到年轻人在自己体内射了。他被刺激得几乎要再射一次，最后还是没有。  
内马尔环着他帮他清洗里面，梅西累得一根手指也不想动，靠着他的肩膀，直到内马尔关上淋浴。  
“还冷吗？”年轻人贴着他耳朵问，声音里带笑，有点坏，有点得意，有点……邀功？  
梅西在他腰侧捏了下，内马尔笑着做了个躲闪的动作，却没真的躲开。手还稳稳地扶着梅西。  
他真的，真的有点可爱。梅西环上他的腰给他一个拥抱，感到对方同时回抱住了自己。  
是非常，非常可爱。

END


End file.
